


Smile

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [23]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Sportacus is so out of it, Strong!Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus gets extremely sick, he's so out of it from the fever he wonders around Lazytown, walks back to his air ship, and Robbie watching this display goes and takes care of Sporto!





	Smile

Sportacus was in a daze. Some part of him knew that he was in Lazytown and that it was very late at night, but that part of him couldn’t quite push past the fog in his head. He felt horrible. His chest stung with every inhale and his brain pounded against his skull like it was trying to escape. An hour ago he had woken up like this and dropped into town for some medication.

He was still trying to find the ladder back to his ship.

Where had he left it? It had to be around here somewhere.

Had he checked behind that wall? That house? Whose house what that even. Why couldn’t Sportacus’ remember?

Maybe if he just sat down for a second. Anywhere would be fine. He just needed to think...

“What are you doing?”

Sportacus opened his eyes. He was lying in the sports field, as far as he could tell. The plastic bag of medication from the store was wrapped around his wrist.

“Don’t ignore me, Sportasleep.”

Blinking sluggishly, Sportacus tilted his head to look up at the speaker. It was Robbie, squatting next to Sportacus and glaring at him. Sportacus reached a hand up and poked Robbie in the cheek.

“You should smile more, Robbie.” he said. His voice sounded strange, even to his own ears. But he was just _so_ tired of Robbie being mad at him all the time. Or maybe he was just tired in general.

Robbie frowned down at him, “Are you sick or something?”

Sportacus pouted. That wasn’t right. He reached up with both hands and tugged at the corners of Robbie’s mouth, “No, I said  _smile_.”

“Yup, sick.”

The world spun a bit and Sportacus squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he realized Robbie had picked him up.

“Lying around town is  _my_  gig,” Robbie said, “Let’s get you inside.”

At least Robbie didn’t sound mad anymore. That was a nice change of pace. Sportacus leaned against Robbie’s chest, “I didn’t mean to steal your gig,” he said into his vest. No wonder Robbie liked to sleep so much. It sounded like the best idea in the world to Sportacus.

He heard Robbie sigh and felt him begin to walk, “This is going to be a long night...”


End file.
